Crystal Angel
by ForestDanceOfAleKai
Summary: Riku's side of the story in Chain of Memories. Riku meets a mysterious girl with silver hair just like him. As he falls for her, he discovers her dark secret. Warning: Riku is very confused about his sexuality. Warning 2: Starts out slow, just wait.


Author's Notes: I admit, the first few chapters are gonna be farely long and slow. I apologize. But by the fourth or fifth chapter things will be a bit faster. Warning; ALL chapters are going to be long. Deal with it! Enjoy! 

xxXxXXXxXxx

Silent marble halls suddenly come alive with the sound of hard, fast-paced footsteps and heavy panting. The source of these noises; a man wearing a black, hooded cloak who had a large brown leather bag hanging from his left shoulder. He was also carrying something that was rather large, completely covered in a light blue blanket, this he held in his arms. Very, very close to him.

As he pressed on his pace would quicken, and then he'd slow down. He had to be careful, he didn't want to attract attention. He was still too close to the 13th floor. He was nervous, he couldn't get caught. Not here, especially since he could still smell the smoke from the explosion. As he thought of what, or who (for once it wasn't him too), he'd began to run again. He minded himself how discrete he needed to be and slowed down to a brisk walk. He couldn't get caught, then it would be all over.

_Well_, the man thought to himself. _Technically, as for as the Organization goes: nothing would be over_. He stopped, and stared at the blanket clad bundle he held in his arms and sighed. _How the hell did this happen? What's the point? Even the Superior thought it was useless when we discovered her. And he's right too, nothing's able to coax it out. They must've tried everything possible. Poor thing,_

He sighed a gain. Every time he sighed it seemed to be heavier then the last. He marched forward through the blinding halls hoping no one had noticed she was missing. Suddenly, he heard something from above him that sounded like a mixture of shattering glass, crashing metal, and a fierce, angry cry of realization.

"Aw, shit!" He murmured.

He turned his attention from the ceiling to the door that was right in front of him.

_I'm only on the 8th floor too, dammit all!_ He told himself.

He sprinted towards the door. As he drew closer to the door he didn't slow down, he actually went faster. Once he was a hair's length away from the door he kicked it open and sped through the doorway. He rushed down the stairs that welcomed him on the other side of the door. Halfway down he remembered he left the door open. He rushed back up the stairs. He shifted the bundle around so he could hold it with just one arm, and with his free arm he closed the door. He heard something that sounded like yelling. He wasn't sure but whatever it was, it was awfully close.

_Fucker!_ He remember that he had to be discrete. He couldn't use his powers since everyone in the castle would notice.

He turned his back to the door. The thought of him getting caught made his every muscle tense up. With his back straight as a ruler from the tension, he pressed his back against the door, hoping he couldn't hear anything. He did hear something, but it came from above him. He turned his gaze towards the ceiling.

_Man, what are they on? 9th, 10th floor? That's too frickin' close!_

He held perfectly still. After a few minutes the sound went away. And that was his queue. He still only held the bundle with one arm. This time he simply jumped down to the floor, right over the stairs. He sped down another blindingly white hall, looking for the next door.

When he arrived at the next door, with his free arm he opened the door and made sure that it was completely closed. Again, he jumped down the floor, without ever touching the stairs. He sprinted down the hallway and went towards the next door.

_I'm on the 6th floor now, I'm pretty much half way there. He reminded himself. Once I find that door I can finally use my powers without anyone noticing. And thanks to the explosion no one would think to look down in the basement levels._

The man was in another white room, not the last one, but the one he wanted to arrive at the most.

_Okay, so I'm here, but the where the hell are you!_ He was searching frantically for something. _Come on you little piece of shit, where'd you go? Not like doors can get up off and take off to God knows where!_

He could feel his anger rising inside of him as he continued to search for the door. He had forgotten that the door to the basement levels were hidden. The Organization members usually used their powers to get around, so he naturally forgot the location of the door. He felt the urge to start destroy the room swell inside of him but then he finally remembered.

There were two pedestals in the room; one on either side of the stairs that led towards the next floor. He walked over to the pedestal that was on the right side of the stairs. The pedestals were four-sided, with a giant blooming rose made of marble on the top. On the sides of the pedestals were shields that had two crossed rapiers with fully blossomed roses in front of the rapiers. With one of his arms still free, he pushed hard on the shield that faced opposite of the stairs. From inside the pedestal he could hear a clicking sound. The stairs began to rumble and shake fiercely. Then, very slowly, starting from the top step, the stairs began to fall.

Once the stairs stopped moving the man bolted towards the stairs and jumped down into the darkness. He landed at the bottom of the stairs and ran forward a few feet then stopped. He turned to watch the stairs rise up towards the ground-level floor the way they're always seen. He smiled to himself. Now he could use his powers. With his still free arm, he lifted it up, palm facing the wall, he summoned a portal of darkness. He lowered his arm and shifted the bundle so that once again he was holding it with both of his arms and walked forward.

The other end of the dark portal appeared in another white room, but this one had only one door. Before the door like all the other rooms, there was a short flight of stairs leading up to the door. The hooded man stepped out of the portal facing the door. He was much more relaxed now so he simply walked towards the stairs. Instead of walking up them he went around to the left side of the stairs and laid the bundle he was holding for so long in the corner of the stairs and the wall. The man stood up and threw himself against the wall parallel to the stairs and slumped down onto the floor. Panting, he laughed to himself and removed his hood.

He was a young man, early to mid twenties with pale skin, candy-apple red, spikey hair that went down to just below his shoulders, his eyes were such a vibrant green that they seemed to glow, and he had a small, black, diamond shaped mark beneath both of his eyes.

"Ya know something ," he began but paused to breath. "I'm beginning to think that you're more trouble than you're worth."

He then laughed to himself. Wiped the sweat off his brow and ran his fingers through his hair thinking. Then he remembered that he still had the brown leather bag wrapped around him. While remaining seated he removed the bag from him and set it down beside him. He gazed up at the ceiling and wondered what was going on up there. For minutes he just kept gazing, lost in thought. He was brought back into reality by a very small moan. He looked into the direction of the sound and saw that the bundle began move and could hear other sounds and noises coming from inside it. He crawled over to it. Sitting on his knees he leaned the right side of his body against the stair wall he used his left hand to undid the wrapped blanket. When he was finished a very young girl who didn't look a day over 10 was revealed. She had tanned skin with a slight pink complexion, shaggy, shoulder length hair with bangs that just reached her eyes except for some of her bangs on her right side went passed her shoulder and went down to her abdomen, these longer bangs were tied together with a bright red ribbon that had two golden bells tied onto the ribbon.

Half asleep she gazed at the young man with a barely open right eye, she kept her other eye closed due to the brightness of the room. He looked back into her eye, it was a pool of amethyst. After some time of struggling with the intense light she gave in and closed her eye completely and began to rub the sleep out of her eyes with her hands. The man laughed and ruffled her hair. She batted his hand away with one of her hands and went back to her eyes. The man then turned away from her. Now sitting with his legs crossed he leaned forward, trying to move as little as possible, grabbed the brown bag's strap and pulled it toward him. He opened it and removed eight red wood boxes that were embroidered with gold leaf designs.

The man opened the boxes and started sifting through the contents. The boxes were full of cards. The cards were the same size as regular playing cards but they three one inch tall points on top, in addition the cards were colored red, green, blue, yellow, or black. While he continued on, the girl managed to adjust her eyes to the light. She sat on her legs and stared blankly into space trying to remember how she got here. When she finally noticed the man he was throwing cards into random boxes. All the cards except a deck that was set aside. After the boxes were poorly filled up, he then crammed the boxes back into the bag. Without even closing the bag he threw it out towards the middle of the room. Once the bag landed the boxes fell out and the cards went flying everywhere.

"What a mess." the girl muttered.

"True, but _this_ is how to get rid of it" He extended his arm, his palm up, facing the bag, he grinned wickedly. The bag and its contents were suddenly ignited by an invisible force.

The girls eyes widened. He turned towards her and gazed wistfully into her eyes. She stared back but with fear. She remembered he was a member of the Organization, even though he saved her it could might as well be a trap. He just kept gazing into her eyes, his expression didn't change. He always found himself fascinated with her eyes. Her right eye was purple, but her left eye was an emerald like his eyes, only much more softer. Softer like his eyes. He leaned closer and she kept backing away from him. He got on his hands and knees and leaned over her. She fell onto her back and was frozen with terror. She only began to tremble when he bent his head down to kiss her. In a flash her hands covered his mouth. His eyes widened, he was completely taken by surprise by her speed.

"Na-naze? Naze ka?" she stammered.

Still on his knees he took hold of her hands.

"Okay, first off: no freakin' foreign languages!" his voice was full of agitation. "Second: relax! I'm here to help you, remember that!"

She nodded her head to show she understood.

He then got up and picked up the deck of cards in one hand and with the other hand he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a wide, black leather buckle strap that had a leather pocket sewed onto it. He opened the pocket and put the deck into the pocket. He moved towards the girl and buckled it on her right thigh. He then turned his attention towards the stair wall and began knocking on it until he found a place that sounded like wood when hit instead of marble. He pushed on the area and a one foot by one foot section moved inwards. He pushed the section aside and turned back to the girl.

"Okay, now I want you to stay in there until you feel completely better." He pointed a thumb to the secret area. "Now get in there and sleep. When you want out, look for a rose insignia. Press on it and the door to this'll open up. Just make your way up the stairs and doors, once you find yourself and ground level just run outside and make your way to a field. By then me and everyone else will know your outside. But since your outside you can't be harmed. So then wait for me and I'll take you back to your home like nothing happened."

"But Axel I, I, I just,"

"But nothing!" he interrupted her. "Just get in there"

She sighed in defeat. She crawled towards the opening and made her way inside it. As she made her way inside it Axel admired his view of her. Once she was fully inside she turned to him. She was about to speak again but before she could he handed her the blanket he wrapped her up in.

"Just shut up and go to sleep." he sighed.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." she took it and smiled, purposely speaking Japanese.

He then leaned in and kissed her bottom lip. Her face then became as red as a beat.

"No foreign languages." he stated.

"Y-you!"

Before she had a chance to react Axel extended his index and middle finger, and waved them. As he did this the door to the secret area slid shut. He laughed and got up. He walked away from the stairs and summoned another portal. He approached it then looked back and thought for a while. He sighed one last time and entered the portal and vanished. The portal along with him.

XxXXxX

Yaaay! My very first chapter! I'm so proud! If you still don't know what the girl looks like I'm going to get a Deviant Art account as soon as my computer stops being a butt. The account name will hopefully be the same as my Fanfiction account name, just FYI.

Japanese for 'why' putting "ka" at the end of sentences makes questions.

Japanese again, polite for of 'thank you' a.k.a. 'thank you very much'.


End file.
